


Words

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings Kev some coffee to help him continue to translate the angel tablet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet during an asbox challenge for the prompt "Sam and Kevin working a case."

Sam came into the room and sat a coffee mug in front of Kevin. Kevin only glanced up for a second from the tablet he was still trying to decode.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Sam crossed the room and sat at the table next to Kevin and silently flipped open his notes and woke his laptop up to do some more research. 

This is how they worked. The scribe of God pouring over words in another language to Sam’s left, while Sam himself poured over lore to Kevin’s right, taking down notes, writing and rewriting until the dots were all properly connected. 

At first things were awkward between the two of them. The events that lead to Sam and Dean being a part of Kevin’s life were not positive ones, and if Kevin had had a choice, Sam new that he would have never entered into this life. Coincidentally, that was also exactly what lead to it  _not_  being so awkward between Sam and Kevin, eventually. 

At some point, it felt alright for Sam to open up a little bit to this kid who reminded him so much of himself, and let Kevin know that Sam  _gets_  it. He had been in college. He had had goals. He had had a girlfriend, once upon a time. Then, all of a sudden, everything changed. The life takes you in, it swallows you up, and you ride it out. Sam had placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder briefly —a gesture of comfort, or at least Sam had hoped it seemed that way— and said, “So if you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

And at that point, Kevin smiled lightly with a nod and replied, “Thanks. It really sucks.” 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. The dry realism of the humor you acquire when you’ve lost everything. But maybe you can decide to bond with those you’re stuck with. Then maybe eventually those guys you’re stuck with become your family and you don’t feel stuck anymore. Maybe somewhere down the road you feel  _glad_  that if you had to be stuck with anyone, it was  _these_  guys. 

And so Kevin and Sam spent their time working together reading words, deciphering words, translating words, writing words, absorbing words, but not having to say many words to one another to know they shared a special bond.


End file.
